masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7 Typhoon
Move Proposal It's name in-game is called N7 Typhoon so we should probably move. SPARTAN-177 (talk) 10:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Support move. Trandra (talk) 11:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, this is the same thing we've had with Cerberus Harrier. Supported. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 11:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Wait, can somebody tell me what it is right now? I was under the impression that it was called N7 Typhoon. Lksdjf (talk) ::::The move already happened. It used to be called "Typhoon Assault Rifle" because that was the name on the press release. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 23:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) armor piercing This weapon has natural armor piercing like the n7 crusader Casings Just putting this out, I don't know if any other weapon does this but the Typhoon seems to be ejecting casings? As with Mass Effect knowledge, weapons use thermal clips so does anybody have any explanation? Also I haven't seen any other weapons so sorry if this has been answered. I pointed that out to a friend once, it seems to be a major hole in the logic. TheRealTerminal (talk) 06:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) They're probably thermal clips that are ejected like casings. BioWare probably wanted a real machine gun feel, and went about it by throwing lore out of the airlock. Lksdjf (talk) This isn't exactly the first time that the weapon lore of mass effect has been ruined. E.G. the quarians put weapons on their ships that have an explosive propellant (as seen when the quarian fleet starts bombarding the reaper on Rannoch) when they should all be propelled magnetically and hence no explosion out of the end of the barrel is necessary. It could theoretically be heat sinks from inside the thermal clips since anytime a thermal clip is seen ejected from a weapon (E.G. renegade ending of Zaeed's loyalty mission) it seems to be much smaller than what you pick up off the floor. This would imply that the weapon takes apart the thermal clip as part of its operation, maybe to help conductivity. This could also be used as a reason why soldiers don't have slots on their armour somewhere to hold recently ejected thermal clips and wait for them to cool down, an ejected thermal clip that has been left to cool is not equivalent to a fresh thermal clip. Midnightpiranha (talk) 12:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :This really belongs elsewhere as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, the extensive (and interesting) discussion is out of place, but the original question relates to possible trivia. ---- AnotherRho (talk) 18:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) N7 Typhoon Bug? basically yesterday was the 2nd time this bug has happened to me. What happens is it starts with you character will continue firing even after you remove your finger from the trigger and run out of ammo. Then movement will seize up and force you to continuously travel in one direction also powers will not activate and neither will changing weapon. Upon character death the model appears to keep standing and trying to fire. my post had been that this weapon MAY cause this bug since the N7 Typhoon on firebase white has been the only times I have experianced it. I doubt this will get official confirmation since most devs dont go shouting about what bugs there are in their game. Midnightpiranha (talk) 12:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Bugs don't need official confirmation, they just need three users to confirm that they each encountered them. It's in the MoS here. Trandra (talk) 12:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Mention of User created patch for bug fix? There currently exists a user-created patch for the N7 typhoon recoil glitch. Should it be added to player notes? :If the answer to "is it official?" is no, then no. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC)